Tears of Abandonment
by xx-BlackXRoseXLust-xx
Summary: Inside the fabricated world where a single rose began to wilt in distress, a lone Ib sat on a throne full of thorns as she wept tears of blood. She had sacrificed herself and merely asked not to be forgotten in return but why did she felt pain when a friend and a precious savior walked past her after glancing? Pulling back the two for reasons, she became the new Mary now. IbXGar
1. Chapter 1

YOSH! THIS IS MY FIRST IB FANFIC! AS YOU CAN SEE MY FOLLOWERS, IM BASICALLY WRITING INUYASHA CROSSOVERS ONLY SO IT IS A BIG WONDER WHY I AM STARTING WRITING IB NOW…

WELL, FUCK PEWDIE AND CRY FOR MAKING ME OBSESS OVER THIS FREAKING HORROR RPG….

AGES:

Ib: 9

Garry: 15 (yup. His younger than normal.)

Mary: 8

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 1: Tears of Abandonment

'_Just please…. Remember me.'_

"You two go. I`ll stay." A pair of bright blues and widened purple looked at the stoic girl with astonishment and horror.

"Whaat?! IB! You have your whole life ahead of you, you just cant stay here!" Garry yelled in defense, totally horrified about the crimson eyed girl`s idea.

"Th-that`s right Ib! Im originally from here so its okay! Besides, I have my dolls and the ladies to keep me company!" as tempting as it was, Mary just wouldn't allow Ib to take her place. She just cant imagine that the same lonely predicament of hers will be experienced by her only friend.

"No. Theres nothing waiting for me at the otherside.. Mary could easily win my parents hearts and she could make many many friends unlike me.." What Ib said was completely true. Her parents love her very much but other than that, she had no regrets whatsoever.

She didn't want to be called '_The Red-eyed Witch' _anymore.

"Don't be ridiculous IB! im here! We could stay friends forever! Leave with me!" Garry insisted.

"That's right! And I don't want to be near this octopus head anyway so go Ib!" Ib inwardly giggled at the two. Despite the dire situation they were still on each other`s throats.

Instead of answering, Ib shook her head negatively before grasping her whole rose with her hand, harboring yelps and shouts from the other two rose bearers.

"Go. NOW." Garry`s face became paler and paler as Ib`s hand clenches around the poor rose with every word the girl uttered.

Mary cried in distress when wounds started appearing on Ib`s body, staining her pristine white blouse a bright crimson red that resembles the very color of her eyes.

"If you wont go, I`ll rip this flower off its stalk and my sacrifice will be for nothing.." to emphasis her threat, she let a petal fell and Garry felt his eyes burned with tears.

"Ib, you don't have to do this!" Mary wailed.

"But I want to.. I want you to live freely." Garry opened his mouth to reply back but was cut off by Ib.

"Garry no. You are not taking my place."

"IB! Im far more older and I already spent half of my life so-"

"NO! I don't want you to be alone Garry!" tired of their argument, Ib ripped three petals with little to no hesitation, leaving a measly petal limply hanging off its stalk.

"Do you think I want you to be either?!" Garry`s voice became sharper in anger and panic making Ib to take a step back.

Having no more loop to answer, Ib gripped the last petal between her fingers and tugged.

"NO!" Mary howled in sadness, rivulets of tears sliding down her cheeks.

"I`ll give you a count of three, if you wont jump in, I`ll pull this and its as good as killing me!"

"IB!" Garry yelled once more, his tears not being held back anymore.

"1!" Neither moved.

"2!" Garry felt someone tugged at his sleeves and looked down only to saw Mary`s crying face.

"What?! You just cant possibly hint th-"

"DON'T MAKE ME SAY THREE!" As if in slow motion, Garry felt himself getting pulled over the mural by Mary.

Throwing his hand towards Ib`s direction, he yelled her name as she smiled at him for the last time and his heart crumbled in pain.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBB!" as both Mary and Garry went outside the fabricated world, they vaguely heard Ib`s last request.

"_Just please….. Remember me.."_

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"What? What was I doing again?" Garry asked himself. He had been looking at the rose sculpture and he must`ve zoned out.

Oddly enough, he felt extremely tired and sleepy. Deciding to went home instead, he went upstairs that connected itself from the lobby.

He was about to pass a peculiar painting when something bumped on him.

"Ouch!" a girly yelp was heard and Garry glanced down to see a blonde girl in a green dress. He made a move to offer his help when the girl suddenly glared daggers at him.

"Watch it *Tako head!" he didn't know where it came from but he immediately felt distaste and annoyance towards the girl.

"That`s rude to say blondy." Sparks of electricity went between the two in a battle of unknown rivalry and competition.

"Hey! My name`s aint blo- Wow.." looking at the direction the girl was gawking, Garry felt something stirred inside of him at the sight of the breathtaking painting.

It shows a little girl a little older than Mary with tears brimming on the corners of her eyes. What made the painting interesting is that it shows how the girl grew up until it finished into a stage where the girl`s age probably hit 18 or 20.

As older as she gets, the tears went from clear water into a murky red, symbolizing tears of blood. The clothes turned darker and darker as she aged until her normal white and red outfit turned black and crimson.

The painting was covered in blooming and wilting red roses alike but two objects gained the two`s attention.

A vibrant blue rose and a yellow one are clasped in the girl`s hand which were drawn up to her chest. As the girl grew, the roses where slowly wilting until all that were left is a single piece of dying stalk.

Something wet fell down on Garry`s hand and his eyes widen when he found himself shedding tears.

"W-what?" looking at his side where the blonde girl remained sitting, he was quite shock to see her crying as well as she stared at the painting.

Looking at the title of the portrait, an unwanted shiver ran across the two when an unknown feeling of guilt and sadness pushed down on them as they rid the title simultaneously.

"Tears of Abandonment."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

GOSH! I ALREADY KNOW IM SOOOO GOING TO ENJOY WRITING THIS…

JA NE~!


	2. Gomen

**Im sorry guys..**

_I don't want you Lusters to know my reason so I will make this farewell brief.._

_Life`s been hard for me these days and as you can probably see, Im struggling with my life as a Black Rose and as Fuyuki(my pseudo name)… I don't want you guys craning your necks for an update so I`ll give you guys a heads up…_

_I, Black Rose Lust, will go Hiatus.._

_I don't know for how long or how short but base on my problem, I guess you guys will have to wait pretty long.. Im seriously disappointed at my decision but it has to happen.._

_I want to clear my life nefore taking up the title of Black Rose again._

_But don't worry! I`ll come back.. I __**promise.. **__Just wait for me.._

_With much Love, Black Rose~_


	3. Mary

Procrastinating do wonders to people..

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Chapter 2: Mary

'_Fake..'_

Vibrant blue eyes opened as the light rays of the sun fleeted in between forest green drapes of a porcelain carved window.

Mary sat up and pulled her arms above her head stretching, mewling in satisfaction as she heard satisfying pops of her stiff bone sockets.

Gliding away from her bed, she hummed a classic tune as she fixed her sleeping furniture.

"Yare, yare, good thing I woke up early.. I have to cook breakfast this time." She mumbled to herself as she started undressing to take a refreshing bath.

After finishing her morning ritual, she bid her parents goodbye before skipping her way to school.

It has been nine years since the weird happenings in the gallery and Mary is more than happy to never return to that museum. Now a bubbly and well loved seventeen highschool student, Mary couldn't wish for anything more. Her parents are more than wealthy with a business that is unlikely to fall, she`s halfway out of her highschool, her social life is ever growing and many more reasons to define her life perfect!

Skipping her way to her school, her green skirt fluttered in the wind ay her ever bouncy hair tumble with every walk.

Every one with a sane mind could clearly see Mary as a very attractive young lady. But even thou she harbors countless praises here and there, Mary cant help but feel _fake. _It`s as if she`s not.. _Worthy._

Pouting when her mood dimmed, she shook her head and began humming.

"_Misete hoshii, yume no tsuzuki made…" _her voice came soft and melodic, like a bird chirping for a new day.

"_Sekai.." _she giggled when the blue handkerchief of her green sailor fuku bobbled up to her face due to her skipping, tickling her button nose.

"_Oboreteta no,_ _umi yori mo fukai.." _Her cobalt eyes brightened at the sight of her school and she fastened her pace. Leaping a big skip, she landed in front of the gates with her feet together and hands thrown, reaching for the sky.

"_Hajimemashite!" _she chanted the last note as passing students and teachers alike smiled at her innocent act.

"Mary-chaaann!" Looking at the direction where the voice came from, a smile lit Mary`s face at the sight of her best friend; Rasetsu Yurara.

"Yura-chaaan!" she greeted with the same amount of jolliness.

"Are you ready for the educational trip?" Yurara chirped, her glasses shining as her cropped pale hair bobbled due to her excitement, grey eyes twinkling.

"Educational trip?" She tilted her head, completely oblivious of the adorable picture she had made.

"Of course you wouldn't know.." Yurara deadpanned before continuing.

"You`re so busy daydreaming about mannequins and stuff that you didn't even listen to what Aya sensei was saying!" Mary pouted, knowing that it was the truth.

"Oh come on! Its not that you and Saotome were actually listening too!" Mary retorted, thinking about the other blonde completing their group of three.

"What are you two arguing about?" said girl interrupted. Mary looked at Saotome and smiled.

"Ohayo Sao-chan!" Miaki Saotome greeted back, her ponytail swayin while brown eyes gentle.

"ARGH!" Yurara exasperatedly blurted.

"Were going to the museum!" the short haired blond said. Instantly and unknowingly, Mary flinched at the word 'museum'.

"Eh? What museum?"

The other two blondes looked at each other with amused expression before answering simultaneously.

"The Gueterna exhibit!"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Need Reviews.


End file.
